


Lightning and Thunder

by alwayssaywhatever



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, Just the choi twins being cute with MC, MC is afraid of thunder, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, but i hope you like, the two boys are helping, they try their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayssaywhatever/pseuds/alwayssaywhatever
Summary: MC wakes the Choi Twins after being scared during a thunderstorm. Just a bunch of fluff because I love the dynamics from these three could hapen post Seven’s route and the two Secret Endings.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Lightning and Thunder

It was another normal night at the Choi House, Saeran was finally sleeping after another nightmare, MC was also sleeping. Saeyoung felt a little bit guilty about leaving her sleeping alone, but he had an incredible idea about a new toy and had to go downstairs to test something in the programming at his computer. Saeyong noticed that it had started raining, but he thought nothing was going to ruin his brother’s sleep. He didn’t expect his worries would go about someone else. Suddenly he saw the whole room get illuminated by lightning and after a few seconds, he listened to thunder, but it was the second loud noise that worried him: MC screaming. He ran as fast as he could, climbed the stairs, opened the room door to find MC sitting in the bed, shaking and crying.

“MC, are you okay?” Saeyoung ran towards the bed. “What happened? A nightmare?” As soon as he reached her, he cupped one hand on her cheek, the other was holding her hand, there was a sound of footsteps coming from the corridor and after a few seconds, Saeran was there two, at the door, with a concerned look on his face.

“Sayeoung, what’s going on? I heard the screams” Saeran looked at MC and his brother. “MC, are you okay?”

MC was still shaking and crying, but she finally looked up, she had worried the twins with something so stupid, she was afraid of thunder. With everything that the two had been through, she felt silly.

“I’m fine guys, it’s nothing to worry about. Saeran, you should go back to bed. Everything is going to be fine” Saeran looked at her, he knew she was terrified and lying, that was something he knew a lot about. He opened his mouth to say something, but then a light emerged in the room, coming from the outside, and again the sound came after some seconds. “Aaaargh”, the girl screamed again, holding both of her fiancé’s hands.

Saeran walked away from the room, he had something in his mind, he wanted to help her. Her. The weird girl who has helped him and his brother so much. He liked her and didn’t want her to feel as scared, not like him and his brother.

Inside the room, Saeyoung was staring at his fiancée, she was looking down, holding his hands so tight. He let go of her hands to do something better, that caught MC by surprise, but she soon realized his plan. He hugged her and whispered into her ears: “You are safe. You are not alone. I am here with you. You can breathe now. C’mon. Inhale”. Still shaking, she started to inhale. “Good. Now let’s exhale”. And she did that, for a couple more times before getting out of his arms to look him in the eyes.

“Thank you” she spoke shyly. “I… I didn’t want to worry you two..” she looked at the spot Saeran was just a few minutes ago.

“I am always worried about you, honey.” He grabbed both of her hands again. “It’s all part of being in a relationship with the great Defender of Justice”. She laughed, he knew that would work. “But why did you never tell me you were afraid of thunder?”

“You wanted me to tell you before or after the cult stuff? He chuckled. If she was making jokes, she was starting to feel better. “Well, I guess we never hang out during a storm like that and I never thought about or even how to bring that up”

The couple turned their eyes to the corridor as they listened to Saeran’s footsteps approaching. He walked into the room carrying two mugs, one in each hand, and gave one of them to MC. “It’s chamomile tea. It’s supposed to make you feel more calm.” he said, barely looking her in the eyes.

“Thank you, Saeran. This is very sweet of you.” she smiled at him, who immediately looked away blushing. “It’s nothing.” He looked at his brother still sitting next to her. Saeyong made the motion to grab the mug that was still on his brother’s hand. “No.” Saeran moved his hand away from his brother. “This one is mine.” MC smiled while sipping from her mug.

“C’mon, where’s the respect for your brother?” Saeyong tried to look mad, but was hiding a smile. 

“Yours is downstairs. I only have two hands.” Saeran replied.

“Fine, I am going to go grab mine then.” He looked at MC, squeezed her empty hand and smiled. “I’ll be right back”, then smiled at Saeran while standing up.

After Saeyong left the room, Saeran kept looking fondly at MC. She was drinking her tea, but kept looking at the window. He opened his mouth, but closed. Opened and closed again. He ended up getting close to the desk and dropped a pen, which made MC look at him.

“You know..” he was staring at the floor, “I also don’t like loud noises, but you know… Saeyoung has this technique that helps me a lot. It involves breathing, and other things. You should… hmm… ask him to tell you… and.. you know, he’ll make you will feel better”.

“Thank you, Saeran”. MC understood a little better the things her fianceé had whispered in her ears while they were hugging minutes ago. She was still learning about the twin’s past. Saeyong was opening up to her a little bit more every time they talked. But now, the shorter sibling was opening up to her. She was lucky to have them both having her back. They were her family, along with the RFA. “The tea is really good, did you put honey on it?”

“Yes, I prefer that over sugar, it ruins the taste.” MC smiled. He was happy he was capable of making someone feel safer. He could help her. She was like a sister. She was his family too. He smiled at her.

Saeyoung got up the stairs and saw that moment happening, but he won’t tell the other two that he heard their conversation, not because it was a secret, but because it was supposed to be a moment just for them. He was happy and really glad that he could protect the two most important people in his life. He was also very glad that they not only got along, but they were looking after each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not personally afraid of thunderstorms, but this story came to me one day when I could not sleep from the sounds and light coming into my room. I was replaying Seven's route and just thought about this. And I want Saeran and MC interacting more. I hope you liked. :)


End file.
